Raffe
Raphael, more commonly referred to as "Raffe" is an Archangel whose wings were removed and stolen by a demon, who replaced them with his own demon wings. He is one of the angels who invaded the earth six years prior to Angelfall 's current time-line. He is the former owner of his Archangel Sword, which is currently in the possession of Penryn Young. Appearance Raffe has strands of mahogany and honey hidden among his long black hair. He has deep blue eyes that are almost black and light, caramel skin. He has the body of an Olympic swimmer, taut and muscled. Raffe's Archangel wings are snowy white. After Laylah's first surgery and at the end of Angelfall, he has Belial's demon wing which are large, bat wings with retractable scythes on their edges. History Raffe used to be the commander of a legion of elite angels called the Watchers. They were tasked with watching over the humans on Earth and protect them from hellions. Though it was forbidden, the Watchers married human wives. For this, they were sent to the Pit where they will suffer eternal punishment until Judgement Day. Raffe personally took their requests to protect their wives. He also took upon himself to kill the 'Nephilim monsters' (their children) for them. ''Angelfall'' Raffe first appears at the beginning of the book while being hunted by other angels. In the fight, his wings are severed off, though he is still strong enough to defend himself. He is aided by a human girl named Penryn Young, who throws him his sword to fight with. However, during the confrontation, Penryn's younger disabled sister Paige Young is taken by the angels. Raffe soon passes out, and Penryn loads him, his sword, and his severed wings onto Paige's wheelchair to take him to a safer location. After he is bandaged by Penryn, he is interrogated for information. Though in a weak state, he fights Penryn when she start cutting the feathers on his severed wings. In Penryn's defense, she accidentally backed him into a nail in the wall, injuring him further. Raffe is then tied with chains to a metal cart. Because of this restraint and his injuries, he is unable to fight the gangs properly when they overrun the office. He and Penryn escapes and move to a guest house in Silicon Valley. At the house, Penryn helps him with the blisters on his feet as angels aren't used to walking. When she asks for his name, he answers 'Raffe' and she comments that it sounds like 'raw feet'. When she tells him she is not afraid of him, his kind, or his god, he's slightly amused by it. Penryn leaves food outside in case her mother is out there, and he offers to listen for her. To which she tries to get information about angels from him, but he always seem to read her mind and avoids her questions. Penryn asks if she could follow him to the aerie, but he neither agrees nor disagrees. Later at night, Raffe removes the sofa cushions behind Penryn when she was shivering in her sleep, and slips in behind her, all the while comforting her in a soothing voice. When she wakes up though, he is back on his sofa and watching her. He says he will take her to the aerie. They head off into the freeway where they see chewed off dead bodies of a family. Raffe presumes it's done by an animal 'with two legs and flat teeth', probably a human child. They move on into the forest to avoid trouble. Raffe's wings get cut off at the beginning while Penryn and her family try to sneak out of their shelter. As her sister Paige is taken, Penryn rescues Raffe and cares about him to find out where the angels took Paige. As soon as Raffe is able to walk, they agree that he will take her to the angels' aerie, the place where the angels hide so she can find her sister and he can have his wings back sewed on. Though they are both not happy with the decision at first, they start to feel more sympathy for each other throughout the journey. ''World After'' : :Information in progress Category:Archangel Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Male